


An Early Christmas Surprise

by Gemfae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Mystery Lover, Orgasm Delay, Shameless Smut, but only at the beginning, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: "A whisper of sound catches my attention, and I pause, looking around once again. There is no one there; no ghosts, no professors, no students. I decide it was a trick of my overactive imagination and begin to move forward once more, only to be caught unawares when an invisible hand covers my mouth, and the firm tip of an unseen wand presses against the base of my throat....A gentle kiss, then the feel of teeth scraping over my pulse point, and the pleasure-pain of a new mark being made. I know these lips, those hands, and it is enough to make me relax against the man behind me..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Rillalicious! So, I wanted to give you a nice, plotty story, but the boys didn't want to cooperate. I wrote it in first person to keep it a little mysterious, so you don't know who is in which role until the end. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

I step out into the corridor, pausing to listen but the only sound I hear is that of my own breathing. The hallways are empty right now, with everyone being in the Great Hall for lunch, and I am completely alone. I make my way through the chill dungeon, once again taking in the lack of holiday décor so prevalent in the rest of the castle. I shake my head, my thoughts on the professor whose rooms I just left; I wonder what he would do if someone decorated the dungeons one night while he was sleeping. I would love to see the expression on his face if he stepped out into the corridor and found it covered with holly and mistletoe, and garlands and tinsel, with a large tree in every alcove. Now, how to pull it off without it getting traced back to me? Well, the Sorting Hat hadn’t wanted to put me in Slytherin for no reason; I would just have to come up with a foolproof way to execute my plan.

A whisper of sound catches my attention, and I pause, looking around once again. There is no one there; no ghosts, no professors, no students. I decide it was a trick of my overactive imagination and begin to move forward once more, only to be caught unawares when an invisible hand covers my mouth, and the firm tip of an unseen wand presses against the base of my throat. I can’t call out for help, can’t fight, as my unknown assailant drags me back through the dungeons, before pushing me into an alcove. I watch as the air at the entrance of the alcove shimmers for a moment, and know that I am trapped. I draw my wand, only I have nowhere to aim; my captor is still and silent, and I can’t tell where they are, though I can feel the heavy weight of their gaze. I scan the darkened alcove, slowly circling before backing towards a wall. I jump as I bump into something warmer and slightly softer than I was expecting, and I spin around, a hex on my lips.

My captor is prepared; my arm is caught and they use my own movement to push me face-first into the wall, a hand in my hair being the only thing that prevents me from breaking my nose on the unforgiving stone. My captor easily snatches my wand out of my hand and tosses it aside. I struggle to get away, but my captor keeps me pressed to the cold stone, and a warm, firm body presses up against mine. I feel a strong chest pressing against my back, and a hardness resting against my ass. The feeling makes me shiver, and then warm lips are gently kissing the nape of my neck. I tilt my head forward, my forehead resting against the wall, as hands slip around my waist and under my shirt, fingers teasingly making their way up my stomach and across my chest, finally reaching my nipples and squeezing, hard enough to make me cry out at the pain.

A soft laugh, and warm air puffs out over my ear; I lean my head back, and lips are instantly attached to my neck. A gentle kiss, then the feel of teeth scraping over my pulse point, and the pleasure-pain of a new mark being made. I know these lips, those hands, and it is enough to make me relax against the man behind me, reaching one arm back so that I can tangle my fingers in his thick locks, keeping his mouth where it is.

All too soon, those lips move away, and the hands roving my chest vanish. Before I can do more than let out a whimper of protest, my clothes are being spelled away, and I am spun around so that now my ass is pressed against the cold stone, a strong hand pressing against my chest to keep me in place. My lover is still unseen, and so it takes me by surprise when I suddenly find my cock enveloped in wet heat. I cry out, my head hitting the wall, and push my hips forward. Firm hands push me back, preventing me from thrusting as a wet tongue licks stripes up my shaft, before I find myself surrounded by heat once more. Fingers, slick with lube, stroke my balls and I find myself widening my stance as I wait for what I know is coming next.

The fingers come slowly; the first is gently pressed in, my body eagerly accepting it. The finger twists and prods, and it isn’t near enough. I moan, open my mouth to demand more, but my invisible lover is already there, pressing a second finger in beside the first. The two fingers pump slowly in and out, they twist, dragging against my insides, and scissor, stretching me wider for what is to come next. The third finger is added, and cruel fingers pinch in just the right way to prevent my orgasm as the fingers inside my body press rhythmically against my prostate. My hands tangle in soft hair, my hips press forward as I chase the bliss that is just out of reach, and my legs go weak as my lover’s laugh vibrates against my cock.

“Please!” I gasp, pulling on the hair in my hands, “Let me-I need it!” I cry out in dismay as the fingers inside me still, and the delicious heat is removed from my cock.

“Why should I let you come? What will you give me?” The voice is pure sex, making my cock throb even harder; a warm tongue laps at the head, and I would be ashamed of the whimpers escaping my throat if I wasn’t already so desperate. “Well?” he demands, “What will you give me?”

“Anything!” I promise, “I’ll give you anything! Please!”

“Anything? And everything?” My lover presses, and I nod.

“Yes, yes, yes,” I babble, “Anything! Everything! Please!” I let out a sob as those godly fingers begin thrusting again, and my cock is once more surrounded by heat. The fingers keeping my orgasm at bay drop away and begin massaging my balls as I come screaming. My lover keeps sucking, and the fingers in my ass keep prodding my prostate, prolonging my orgasm until, finally, I drop to the floor. I am kneeling with my legs spread wide, my head resting against the wall, and my eyes are closed-I’m too tired to do anything other than breathe. Warm lips press against my own, and then the bitter taste of my own come is on my tongue, as he shares the flavor with me.

“So beautiful,” His voice is soft, “It’s my turn now, lover.” I feel the air move as he stands, and then fingers tangle in my hair, pulling my head back as warm flesh is pressed against my lips. My tongue darts out, lapping at the precum I can taste but not see. He is impatient, pressing forward until his length touches the back of my throat; I swallow, earning a moan from my lover, and then he his withdrawing. He stops with just the tip of his cock in my mouth, and I take the chance to swirl my tongue around the bulbous head. He thrusts back in shallowly a few times, before forcing me to take him deeper again, and my hands come up to rest on his thighs, before sliding around to cup his backside, urging him to continue. To my surprise and disappointment, he stops, withdrawing completely and stepping away so that I can no longer feel the heat from his body.

“Stand up,” a hand on my arm pulls me to my feet and leads me to the other side of the alcove, which is much larger than I first thought. I see shapes start to appear out of the shadows, and realize there is a bed, a small table and a chair, all in front of a fireplace which heats the small area.

My invisible lover guides me onto the bed, and I soon find my arms bound to the headboard with strands of garland; green and silver are wrapped around my left wrist, while my right is bound with red and gold. I feel him join me on the bed, spreading my legs wide so he can slide in between them. It is strange to feel the pressure of his body, without being able to see him, but I find myself even more aroused. He could do anything to me-anything at all-and I would have no warning. Hands smooth up my chest, gently brushing against my nipples before sinking into my hair and yanking my head up for a kiss. The kiss is passionate and all-consuming; his tongue is everywhere, laying claim to my mouth. He pulls back slightly, only to bite down on my lower lip, soothing the sharp sting with his tongue once more. I arch up, and we both groan as he lowers his pelvis at the same time, slowly grinding our erections together until I am fully hard once more.

“Gods, please,” I turn my head away from the kiss, gasping for breath, “I want you!”

“Inside?” My lover asks teasingly, trailing one hand down my side until a slender digit is pressing at my entrance.

“Merlin, yes! Inside me!” The finger moves away without penetrating, and I can’t stop the whine, but it quickly turns to a groan as three fingers press inside. I push into the touch as much as possible, panting and gasping as my lover sets about leaving another mark on my neck, and it feels so good, but it’s not-

“Enough! I-I’m ready!” I squirm beneath his ministrations, desperate for the fullness that I can get only from his cock.

“Sure, lover?” he asks, slowly withdrawing his fingers.

“Yes! If you don’t stop teasing me I’ll-” my threat goes unfinished, as suddenly his thick shaft is there, pressing forward insistently, and I am left gasping for breath as my body is forced to accommodate him. It is a feeling I love, all the more so for the expression on his face-and I suddenly find myself unsatisfied with having an invisible lover. “I want to see you,” I demand, “Want to watch as you come undone…make me come undone…”

“Soon,” my lover promises, stilling as he bottoms out. He holds himself inside me, unmoving, for endless minutes, until I can’t stand it anymore. I begin writhing beneath him, trying to force him to move, but his hands grip my hips to keep me still, and it’s too much, the unrelenting pressure. He presses impossibly forward, until I think I think I could taste it if he came inside me at this moment, and I am pleading with him to move.

Finally, finally, he withdraws until just the head of his cock is stretching my entrance, and I fear that he intends to stay there, teasing me more. He pauses for an instant, just long enough for me to hiss my displeasure, and then he thrusts back inside. My back arches and I cry out in satisfaction, and then he is fucking me in earnest, and I can’t stop the cries and moans spilling from my lips. I look down at my body, and it is obscene the way I am arching and writhing with no visible reason. I have to close my eyes against the sight, but they snap open seconds later when my legs are lifted and spread; it is at this moment that I suddenly notice the mirror opposite the bed. In the mirror, my skin is flushed, and there are red marks on my hips from being held down; what really catches my attention, however, is the sight of my entrance, spread open in the mirror.

I can see the way my muscles ripple as my lover moves in and out of my body, and I want nothing more than to arch into his touch, to wrap my arms around him and hold him to me, as he drives me higher and higher. My hands twist in the garland keeping me captive, and I would be pleading for release if my lips hadn’t just been captured in a possessive kiss, my lover bending me nearly in half so that he can keep up the fast and hard rhythm. All I can do is writhe under my lover and take what he gives me; it is exciting and frustrating, this surrendering of control. My eyes close again as I give myself up to the pleasurable sensations wracking my body, and then he presses forward and holds his position. I wrench my head to the side, breaking the kiss so that I can demand he resume moving, but he speaks before I get the chance.

“Look at me,” his voice is breathless, and doesn’t leave room for refusal, “I want your eyes on me as I make you come undone.” I open my eyes, and cry out with pleasure as he begins moving again. Even better, now I can see him. I can see his lean chest with Quidditch-toned muscles, which ripple as he sets a punishing pace. I can watch the muscles in his back tense as he alters his position, and I can see the way his eyes are dark and burning with desire. His cock finds the bundle of nerves inside me, and now I am screaming, arching my back and trying to get closer. I do everything I can to draw him in, but he holds me immobile and continues his relentless pace.

“Yes, so hot,” he groans, his fingers digging into my flesh and no doubt leaving bruises on the backs of my thighs, “Love this…”

“Love you,” I reply, and he gives me a bright smile, then his hand is reaching between us, long, thin fingers wrapping firmly around my cock. It takes only two strokes and then I am gone, screaming his name.

“Draco!” He continues thrusting and stroking until I collapse, limp in his arms, and then he focuses on his own pleasure. I watch with hooded eyes as he thrusts even faster, and I can’t help squirming as he continues to hit my prostate; if I hadn’t already come twice in the last half hour, I’d no doubt be hard again, but as it stands the extra stimulation is slightly uncomfortable-it’s as if I want to get hard again, but my body lacks the ability to do so. I can see Draco is getting close now, and I clench my muscles, smirking lazily when it causes his movements to stutter.

“Fuck, Harry!” Draco slams forward, and my body arches as he hit my prostate again; he repeats his actions another three times, and then he stills within me and I can feel his body shaking with his orgasm. Warmth floods my insides, and I focus on clenching my muscles, trying to draw his orgasm out as long as possible. He follows up with a few more lazy pumps of his hips, then collapses on top of me just as the bindings around my wrists disappear. I immediately wrap my arms around my lover, and we both bask in the afterglow, too lazy to move or cast cleansing charms.

After several minutes, Draco pulls out and I have to bite back a whimper at the loss; I always feel so empty afterwards. Draco gives a soft chuckle, and summons his wand to clean both us and the sheets, before rolling over onto his back. He tugs me closer, and I move so that I am resting with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“So,” he says, after a few minutes of silence, “How long before they notice we’re gone?”

“Well, considering the fact that I was actually headed back up to teach my afternoon classes, I’m pretty sure they’ve already noticed,” I reply with a laugh, “Neville is never going to let us live this down, and he’ll probably have us patrolling on different nights for the rest of the year.”

“He might do that for a few weeks,” Draco concedes “I’m sure he knows better than to separate us like that for too long-after all, he wouldn’t want us to scare the little runts. Besides, it’s the last day before the winter holidays; he should have known better than to insist on a full day of classes.”

“How in Merlin’s name did you ever get to be a teacher?” I demand, relaxing further as Draco begins to card his fingers through my hair.

“Blackmail,” he promptly replies, “Longbottom never stood a chance.” I roll my eyes, and he tugs on my hair in punishment; “I felt you rolling your eyes.”

“Whatever,” I fight the urge to roll them again. We lapse into silence again, and I close my eyes, intent on taking a nap.

“Did anyone see you coming down here?” Draco asks.

“Mmm, Zabini,” I reply, “He was the one who told me where to find you. Somehow, this wasn’t what I expected when he told me you wanted to give me an early Christmas present.”

“You liked it though,” Draco says confidently.

“I loved it,” I agree, “I hadn’t realized how stressed out I was until just now. It was exciting not being able to see you and anticipate your actions; did you see us in the mirror? Or rather, me in the mirror?”

“I didn’t; you’ll have to show me the memory.” I hum my agreement.

“Later though,” I tell him, “I don’t think I’m up for another round at the moment. Was it a potion you used?”

“Yes,” he agrees, “It was a potion I developed myself. There is no antidote yet, so you have to just wait until it wears off. Next time, I want you to take the potion while I fuck you.”

“Give me a vial of it, and I’ll surprise you with it sometime between now and New Year’s,” I promise, then sigh, “Should we go back up? They might send a search party soon.”

“They won’t find us,” Draco says, “I warded the alcove too well. I left a note with one of the House Elf’s though; Longbottom will know better than to come looking for us. We have the rest of the night to ourselves, so we can stay here as long as you like.”

“How about a nap, and then we can go back to our rooms?” I suggest, and I can feel Draco nod.

“You should take a nap,” he says, “Because I have every intention of wearing you out again later-multiple times.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” I laugh, “Thank you love.”

“It was my pleasure,” Draco smirks, “Now sleep, before it becomes my pleasure again.” I pinch him for the corny remark, and he retaliates by pulling on my hair.

“Prat,” I huff out, “Sleep now; corny jokes later.” Draco chuckles, and we fall into silence. His fingers continue to card through my hair, and it isn’t long before I find my eyelids growing heavy. “I love you, Dray,” I whisper against his chest.

As sleep rises up to claim me, I feel a soft kiss to the top of my head, and hear a murmured; “I love you too, Harry.” I can’t help but think that this is the most promising start to the Christmas Holidays ever, and I slip easily into dreams, feeling safe and happy wrapped in the arms of the one I love.

 


End file.
